Could It Be Love?
by mash4077fan
Summary: A cutesy Hawkeye/Margaret fanfiction..my third one and first continual! Italics in Margaret's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_Stupid lights. Ahh. Can't go a minute without getting their stupid little bulbs all intwined with each other. As a matter of fact, reminds me of how Frank and I used to be back at the 4077th. Sickening. How did I ever get myself involved with a married, lipless, jerk like that? That was the "Hot Lips" way of life. She is forever gone now. So is Major Houlihan. Now all that is left is Margaret. Miss Margaret Houlihan. Lonely in this overly-charming small town. _

"Hey gorgeous." _Jump. Scared me._ "Having some difficulty there?"

_Well, maybe not completely lonely. A certain friend always seemed to show up at the most inopportune time. And why had I given up my life in Sacramento Valley to come live here and take the Director of Nursing Staff position here? Let's see...less pay...longer drive to work each day...smaller house...freezing my butt off...hmmm...why? Oh yeah, him. The idiot standing beneath me while I'm struggling in a match with Christmas lights on a ladder 6 feet above. Watching me make an idiot of myself while staring up at me with his gorgeous smile, and deep blue eyes..._

"Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. You get down off that ladder before you hurt yourself, and let me hang those lights. You'll never see lights hung so straight."

"And the payment?"

_Favors like that from him, never come without payment._

"While I'm hanging them, you go inside and put on some nice clothes, or not, your choice." _Stupid grin. Pervert. Give him a 'watch it' stare. _"And be ready for me to pick you up at 6. We'll drive to Kennebunkport and have a nice Maine-style dinner there. Fair enough deal?"

_I have learned better than to argue with him. Getting down off the ladder._

"Careful now. No need for a cast to ruin your beauty tonight." _Ugh that smile again! Gets me every time though. It hurts my Army background to give in so easy. _"Okay? Now go ahead get ready. I'll hang your lights, and be back. I expect you to be ready with a smile on your face." _What was that wink supposed to mean? Let it go, Margaret, just go get ready, you're not winning this battle in the war of love that has been going on for years between you two now. Fine. Smile, walk in the house to get ready. _

IN MARGARET'S BEDROOM

_Could it be different this time? Will he do something to finally make the move that we're more than 'just friends'? We both know we are, we're adults. Both adults who have been around the block and back before. We know when something is more than just a fling. This certainly is more than just a fling. I'm in love, and I'd be willing to bet that he feels the same. I don't want him to. I'm afraid...of commitment? Of love? Of Hawkeye? What was it? I love him, and I want him so badly to love me, but I don't want to...risk our friendship? Be hurt by yet another man? I don't think Hawkeye would ever hurt me intentionally, but we are so different...it would be easy for him to hurt me, without even knowing it. It's this stupid Army pride. I can't show my feelings when I'm hurt. I hold them so no one knows how I feel. Hawkeye always knows, though. But maybe he could miss it. Even Rob Petrie missed the ottoman a few times, right? I should really just go tonight and enjoy myself like I always do. I can worry about our relationship status when need be. Until then, I'll enjoy what I've got going. Yeah, enjoy it while I have it. Okay, get dressed. Out of the bathrobe, into the pink slip? No, better go safe with beige. Now for what to wear...pants? Nah, let's go girly on him tonight--dress. Which one...what's that noise? Someone knocking? Where is it coming fro--Gasp! The window! That-that-that..ahh! Grab something long...and pointy...ah-ha! Fire place poker! Open window to Hawkeye's grinning face._

"Well hello, fancy seeing you here!"

"Get out!" _Move pointy end of poker towards him. _

"Hey, hey! Watch it! I'm going, I'm going. I just couldn't resist the opportunity." _That stupid grin again!_

"Get out of here...NOW!"

"Okay, okay! I'm going home to get ready now."

"Did you finish hanging the lights?"

"Yes, Major, sir!" _Salute? Really Hawkeye?_

"I'm not a Major anymore, Captain."

"I'm not a Captain any more, Major."

"As long as we're on these speaking terms, I outrank you! Get out!"

"Yes, sir, Major, sir!"

_Slam window shut as he climbs down the ladder. _

"I've still got it!"

_Flick of the leg, continue getting ready._

**Author's Note: Hi! This is only my 3rd fanfiction. I wrote my 2nd one in Margaret's POV, and loved writing it that way, so decided to write this one that way too. Never done a continual story. I'll need reviews just to see if I'll continue (and to see how I'm doing). Thanks for the great support I've been getting so far with my two other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh the door bell is ringing. I'm not finished my make-up. Oh he'll wait. _

"Margaret! Margaret, it's me."

"It's open, Hawk come in."

"Okay. You upstairs?"

"Yeah just finishing, be down in a minute."

"Okay."

_I better hurry. I don't trust him being down there alone. Smile. Of course I do. My stupid Army pride again, don't trust anyone. I gotta hurry, we'll never make it to Kennebunkport before midnight if I don't._

"Margaret!"

"I'm coming, coming."

_Strap the last heel on, and out the door. Now let's not trip on the step. That'd be another sure way to make a fool of yourself and never live it down. Last thing I need right now. Oh wow, he's standing at the bottom of the steps. Oh he looks great! _

"Well doesn't my date look lovely tonight."

"Thanks." _Smile. Am I blushing? Why do I have to blush so easily?_

"Do I detect a bit of rosy redness in your cheeks?"

_That stupid grin again. And why must I blush around him of all people? Because I love him, and get excited and shy when he compliments me. No! Put it out of your head, Margaret! Cover._

"Are we gonna go?!"

"Yes, yes. Come on."

_Okay, so he's taking my arm, walking out the door. I can tell by the way he's holding my arm he's upset, maybe even mad. I didn't mean to be harsh, but I guess it came out that way. I was too embarrassed that I was embarrassed at his compliment._

_Boy, these past 5 minutes in the car have been the longest 5 minutes of my life. _

"Hawkeye?"

_No answer? Oh I did make him mad._

"Hawk, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh. I really didn't." _Me and my big, ordering mouth. _"Me and my big mouth! Now I've made you upset, or angry. I've ruined an evening that you tried to make nice."

"No, no you didn't. It wasn't your fault. You didn't mean it like that. Granted, I'm not sure what caused you to snap like that, or why you did. But I should be used to it by now."

_Gasp. Used to it by now? Used to what exactly? _"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've always been snappy."

_Snappy? Exactly who does he think he is? _"Snappy? Snappy?"

"Yes snappy, and don't deny it." _He's asking for it now! _"Don't deny it, because it's true. Yes it's true. But I've learned to live with it for a reason. You're a wonderful person, despite the fact that you are snappy, and have other faults too."

"I'll just leave it at that semi-nice comment so we can still enjoy an evening while we have one."

_Let's just not get any angrier, although it's him pushing you towards that! Just let it go..._

"Hawk, how much longer?"

"About 20 minutes."

"Okay, and I really am sorry."

"I know. Don't worry about it, let's just enjoy what we like about each other this evening."

_There's that gorgeous smile. How can I get mad at that?_

ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER

_Haha we're here! I love this town! Has to be one of my favorite towns in the State of Maine. Amazing food! And what charm!_

"He we go. Oh lucky us, it's Friday...they have valet!"

"I know! I adore this place!"

"I know you do. That's why I brought you here."

_Smile. How sweet of him to take me to not only a town that I love, but a restaurant that I love too!_

"Two?" _Nod. Yup, it's just us. Smile. I love when it's just the two of us, although I would never admit it to him._

"Here you are. I just assumed that you didn't want to sit outside. But I gave you a window."

"Yeah, it's a little rainy out for us to sit outside. This is fine." _One of those big smiles. Hawk was always nice to everyone. Well, maybe not everyone, but I know what I meant. _"Milady?" _Aww he pulled the chair out for me how sweet! And how unlike Hawkeye..._

"Thanks." _I say that with a hint on wonder in my voice..._

40 MINUTES LATER

_Boy that was good! Just perfect. I was in one of my favorite towns, had just finished eating the best lobster in the world, and was enjoying the view with the love of my life. Speaking of him, he's staring at me._

"You okay, Hawk?"

"Just fine. Perfect."

_Smiles all around. _

"Is something on your mind?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"What is it?"

_What's he doing? He searching in his pocket for something. A box. A little box with a little ribbon and bow around it. It's so small...oh I hope it isn't..._

"Here."

_He's not smiling. He's serious. He has a stern, yet gentle look on his face. What is he trying to say? What is it? Open the box, dummy, and find out._

_Taking the ribbon off, opening the box. Gasp. A ring. What was he thinking? I thought we weren't going to take our relationship any further than good friendship. _

"I know what you're thinking, but I can't help it. I don't like you just being my friend. Every thought I have is about you, and only you. I want you to be with me always."

_Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Close the box and hand it back to him. Oh the look on his face right now. Be sympathetic? Nah._

"Take it back. I already told you how I felt, and how I want it to be. Don't pressure me like this, or I'll leave. I'll get out of this town."

_Start to get up. Uh oh, he grabbed my wrist. Firm, but gentle. Just sit back down._

"I'm sorry. Calm down, nothing is going to happen."

_Oh, I didn't mean to make him feel so bad, I'm just afraid. Of him? Nope, it's of commitment. I'm afraid it will ruin the relationship we already have, if I haven't just ruined it. _

3 HOURS LATER

"Excuse me, check please."

_Wow, that evening didn't go as bad as I planned it would after the ring incident. Everything went back to normal after I calmed down from my little outrage. _

"Thanks. You ready?"

"Yeah, sure."

_He's helping me out of my seat. Smile. _

IN THE CAR

_Well, that walk to the car was quite silent. I didn't like it. It's still silent._

"Hawk?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I had a really nice time."

"Good, I'm glad _you _had a nice time."

_I think he stressed the 'you' a little more than he would have liked. _

"I'm sorry."

"Nah. Naturally, it's starting to rain."

_Wow the rain is picking up speed very quickly. _

"Maybe we should spend the night?"

"It isn't that far back home."

"Hawk, you look tired, and this rain isn't going to help any."

"Well, okay. I guess you're right."

"How about this one?"

"Looks nice enough. Come on, we'll give the car to valet so we can just run in."

_Oh my gosh, he just got out of the car and he's already soaked. He's coming around. Opening my door, grabbing my arm and dragging me in!_

_Phew, inside now, safe from the rain._

"Margaret?"

"Oh. Yeah?"

"Let's go see what they have for rooms."

"Oh okay, yeah, that would be smart."

"Excuse me, we'd like 2 rooms please."

"I'm sorry sir, we only have one room left. There is a convention in town, and all of the hotel rooms are booked up until about 45 minutes away from here. The room is one of our king sized luxurious beds, and a queen luxurious sofa bed!"

_He's giving me the look of approval. Blank stare back at him._

"I'm sorry but--"

"That'll be fine."

_What did I just say? Oh come on it's not like we could get any closer than what we were in Korea. We all knew every little thing about each other, and lived together. So we have to share a room for a night. Big deal._

"Sir?"

"You heard the lady. We'll take it."

_Ugh, one of his smiles. One of those little boy devilish smiles. Yuck._

"Can I take your bags?"

"We come bearing no bags. Key please? Thank you. This way my fair lady."

*ABOUT 5 MINUTES LATER*

_Wow! This room is really gorgeous!_

"Hey this isn't so bad!" _Maybe if I keep lightening the mood...?_

"Yeah." _He's totally trying to be uninterested in me._

_Walk over and start to take out the sofa bed, be considerate..._

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" _He says as he is walking over to me, and pushing me away. Just play it innocent._

"I'm taking out my sofa bed."

"You are not sleeping on the sofa bed. You take the real bed." _I knew he wouldn't let me sleep on this, even if it is so-called "luxurious"._

"Hawk, I'm smaller than you, it won't be as bad for me as it will for you. Plus, you payed for the room, you should have the big bed."

"That's right, I payed for the room, and I say that you are sleeping in the bed."

_He picks me up and throws me on the sofa. I start laughing. So does he. Then we just stare at each other._

"Oh Margaret..." _He trails off. _"I just thought we..."_ He trails off again, pulls out the sleeper sofa, lays down, and I don't hear another word from him for the rest of the night._

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I haven't posted something for a LONG time. I was re-reading the first chapter of this earlier, and I kinda wanted to know what happened next, so I thought I'd finish the second chapter. I hope you like it! Hopefully I'll get a third chapter up sometime soon!!! :)**


End file.
